Impossible?
by oneindigorose
Summary: What will Elijah do when he gets a surprising call about Elena, when his sister gets pregnant, or when Caroline confides slightly surprisng things to him? All that was meant to be impossible is happening.
1. the originals know

Paste your

Elijah was going about his daily routine when he got a call from a blocked number. Being as cautious as he was, he let it ring and then he heard the message. The other end crackled and he snatched the phone and answered it. "Hello?" he asked wearily.

"Elijah, it's me, Katherine." The voice on the other end replied.

"Katarina, why are you calling me? I refuse to be led on again." He snarled.

"Don't worry. You are so not my type." Katherine drawled.

"Get to the point, quickly." Elijah growled.

"Well, I um, I met a warlock. And we, um, did it. And in the morning I was leaving, when he stopped me and cast a spell. And, uhh, um…" Katherine stuttered. "Well?" Elijah asked hurriedly. "Now I'm pregnant. But, the good news is I found a witch and in ten minutes she is doing a transportation spell." She paused before continuing happily. "Since I have a doppelgänger, she's going to transfer the baby in my un-motherly womb to kind, sweet Elena's unsuspecting belly." She finished cheerily.

"What?!" Elijah yelled into the receiver. "You can't do this to her! She does not deserve this!" he continued angrily.

"Well, I saw her yesterday. Apparently she, Caroline, and Rebekah bonded over the fact that they are baby crazy. I am doing a favor." Katherine said sweetly just before hanging up quickly.

Elijah's face contorted. All of the doppelgängers would soon have had given birth before betrothal. Damon would jump to conclusions and Stefan would be to brooding. But maybe that was a good thing. If Elena was alone, she may just forgive him. He had always wanted a baby. Elijah then decided to call Niklaus. He would surely have some advice. Soon after he decided that a few texts would suffice. But when he picked up his phone he saw a text from his brother Niklaus.

_Klaus: Get your ass back to Mystic Falls_

_Elijah: Why?_

_Klaus: I just got a call from Bekah_

_Elijah: what happened?_

_Klaus: She's pregnant_

_Elijah: I will take the next flight_

_Klaus: Good _

With that, a very concerned and exited Elijah packed and got on a plane to see his impregnated sister.

**A/n: hey! Sorry, I haven't updated. Season four has changed my perspective and I'm not a huge Delena shipper. I think I like Elejah now. Please review. I don't have a planned idea for this story so PMs and reviews are very much appreciated.**

** ~B **

document here...


	2. Elena, Bonnie, and someone else know

Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD

Rebekah was sitting in Klaus' study/art room on a plush couch when she heard a commotion downstairs. "Kol," Klaus hissed. ""Baby sister! I thought this day would never come. Me, the loving brother, Niklaus the nutcase, and you. We are all slowly getting domesticated and you happen to be preggers!" Kol joked from the door of the study. "Niklaus, do you mind explaining why my train of thought was interrupted by this bastard?" Rebekah shouted angrily. "Now, now Becks, we all know that the real bastard is going to storm into this room in three….two…one." As Kol points at the door, Klaus marches in with a scowl on his face.

"Elijah will be here in a few hours. You have successfully made us all frantic. Elijah said that he has some news for Rebekah and possibly me." Klaus says surprisingly calmly.

"In response to that, I did some research and our dear sister will deliver in approximately nine weeks. According to the Bennet witch vampire babies grow very quickly. Then after birth a spell must be cast on them to slow their growth." Elijah suddenly says from the double doors.

"Elijah, you made it! I thought you would ignore something that is as impossible as this. I just need my family here right now." Rebekah says from her makeshift throne on the couch. She quickly adds, "Don't worry brothers; I will be spending tomorrow with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie."

Kol placed a hand to his chest and in mock hurt said, "Ouch, my sister is ditching me for friends. It's not like I wanted some drinking time _alone_ or possibly with my brothers or anything." Elijah and Klaus scoff and roll their eyes as Elijah goes to kiss Rebekah's cheek and begin asking his burning questions.

Elena was sitting on her couch with Bonnie when Bonnie gasped. "Uh, Elena why do I sense a heartbeat inside of you?" "I don't know, I don't have a heartbeat so…" Elena said, beginning to panic. Before Bonnie could respond Elijah burst into the house. "Elena, Katarina called me and she shared some news about what condition you are now in. Considering your facial expressions, I should hurry this up. Katherine was cursed and now she can conceive children. She conceived and found a witch to transfer the, well, it into your womb. But she obviously didn't learn her lesson and got pregnant again and had that fetus transferred to a witch who, in hopes of getting revenge, planted the fetus in my sister whilst she slept." Elijah finished with an exasperated look.

As Elijah spoke Elena thought of what the Salvatore brothers would do, they had already both left her. Then her thoughts wandered to Tatia, who had been fought over by two brothers and had a baby before marriage. It didn't stop there though; Katherine had a baby before marriage and was fought over by not one but two sets of brothers. When she thought about the doomed future of all of the doppelgängers so far, a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

Elijah looked at Elena and asked Bonnie something when Elena was lost in her own thoughts, Bonnie nodded and told Elena that she had to go meet with someone that she was helping decode a spell.

Soon it was just Elijah and Elena staring at each other. "Just so you know, I forgave you for leaving me with Rebekah. My only regret is not tracking you down and telling you sooner." Elena said, breaking the long silence. Elijah nodded solemnly and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "Tell me dear Elena, what could have thoughts drove you to tears?" He asked kindly, but truly curious.

"Tatia and Katherine went through what I'm going through now. Maybe all doppelgängers are doomed to this fate. I also was thinking about how the hell I am going to raise a baby on my own, and pay rent." She rushed out all of her new found fears with a few sobs following. Elijah felt her pain and pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back comfortingly while whispering kind words in her ear.

"Not to ruin a moment but you will deliver in nine weeks." An angry Damon said from the doorway.

**A/n: Here is the second chapter! I think I want to get Caroline and Matt involved in the story more, considering they are part of my main couples. Maybe… like always review please!**

** ~B**


	3. Matt and Damon know

**Disclaimer: I only wish to own TVD**

_Previously:_

_ "Sorry to ruin a moment, but you will deliver in nine weeks." An angry Damon said from the door._

Elena turned quickly, "Damon! It's not what it looks like. I just happen to be extremely stressed. Since Jeremy will be living at the lake house I'm all alone, and pregnant with someone else's baby. It also happens that I am sire bonded to you and now I have to deliver in nine weeks exactly and stay the hell away from you!" Elena was crying again and Damon was feeling a bit out of place after she finished her last sentence.

"You want to know something Elena, Katherine is a seductive, manipulative, slut. She will send you plenty more babies. I don't think it would hurt to get rid of a few until the sire bond is broken and we can be together forever. With kids, if you want." Damon said, trying to convince the girl he loved not to throw herself away before they were a true, complete, and whole couple.

'Uh, if you will, telling her to 'get rid of the child' will not help her. Her psychological state may just depend on this. She has been coddled by you and Stefan and being able to take care of a human being will probably help." Elijah said in a calm tone as he gave Elena's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Elijah's right Damon, I want this. There is nothing you can say to stop me." Even though her words were meant to sound tough her voice was small and breaking. After she finished speaking she unconsciously leaned into Elijah and only noticed that she did when she felt his arm wrap loosely around her slightly-bigger-than-yesterday stomach.

With Caroline:

"Tyler wait! Don't do this; you cannot leave me now. Are you really choosing that Hailey bitch over me? After all she did to us?" Caroline sobbed into her phone. She kept begging, even though she knew what his firm decision always would be.

Tyler sighed before answering back, "Care, I love you, you know I do. But Hailey is different; she is my mate. Well, scratch that line. The wolf jean in me decided that she was going to be my soul mate. I'm sorry it had to end like this. Bye Caroline." With that he hung up the phone and left Caroline to her tears.

Caroline collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She screamed and cried and tore her room apart. All the while she was thinking, 'why not me, why wasn't I good enough for the loving husband in a small town?' she threw her daylight ring across the room and began to wait for the sun to rise. She just wanted to be the first choice of someone; anyone.

Daylight came quickly and when the sun shoe through the window. Caroline opened her arms and embraced death. Like grabbing the bull by the horns. Her flesh began to crack and blister. Suddenly this wasn't such an amazing idea. She shrieked and felt salty tears running down her cheeks. The only reason she survived is because someone knocked her to the bed and closed the heavy curtains.

She was so spent that she passed out quickly. But whoever had saved her didn't leave. She felt hands stroking her hair back and heard a quiet voice; "I know we have been on the rocky side since I killed poor Tyler's mother. But I think I can still voice my opinion. Don't ever scare me like that again love, I don't think I would be able to handle your constant absence from my life." A familiar British voice whispered in her ear. Maybe Klaus wasn't so bad after all. That was her thought before slipping into oblivion.

With Rebekah:

Today was the day she was going to tell Matt about her current situation. She dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered. "Rebekah, what do you want." He demanded before saying hello. "Matt, I am interested in you, obviously. And I just got a curse/blessing from a witch. I can only keep it if Niklaus sees that I am with a man and responsible."

"Cut to the chase." He said icily. His tone was cutting Rebekah and she began to second-guess telling him at all. She began to cry. "I (sob) am terribly sorry for bothering you (sob) I thought you would be a support; someone that would help me through this. (Sob, hiccup, sniffle) I thought you might actually care."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been having a good day. And my nearly killer calling me isn't helping at all." He sighs. Rebekah decides against her better judgment and rushed the whole sentence out. "A witch transferred something into me and now I'm pregnant. And terrified."

To be continued…..

**A/n: Here's the next chapter. Please, please, please review. It will make my day. I also really like the Matt and Rebekah pairing right now, please tell me if you do to. Or if I could fix anything or just ideas.**

** ~B**


	4. Where do we go from here?

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD

_Previously: _

_ "I'm pregnant. And terrified."_

Rebekah waited desperately for an answer. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed Matt's approval and support. "Say something." She whispered desperately.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations, I'm so happy your pregnant, this must be a dream come true? I don't know how to put my feelings to words." He says frustrated at something.

"Just tell me what your feeling." Rebekah whispered. "Uh, kind of worried, and scared, guilty, annoyed, frustrated." He replies quickly but sincerely.

"Why do you feel that way?" She asks, wondering why he was so afraid and upset. "You called me for a reason. I think someone else could have told me about this; so what else do you need from me?" He asks, completely ignoring her first question.

"Well, I've never had to do this before but I simply cannot stand my brothers a day longer, so I was wondering if you knew of any places that I could hide from my brothers and the public eye." She said, hoping that he would be honest and not lead her into a trap.

"Pack your bags. You can stay at my house as long as you need. I'll swing by in twenty minutes. If that's okay with you." He tacked on quickly.

"Of course. I'll be ready and waiting. Thank you." She added the last part quietly before hanging up and running to her room to get dressed.

With Matt:

Matt heard the line go dead and he quickly turned around in his room and ran into his mother's old room. He made the bed with new sheets, dusted off the dresser and nightstand before running all of his mother's junk to the attic.

When he finished scrubbing the bathroom down he looked at the clock. "Damn! I'm gonna be late! He grabbed his keys and ran to his truck.

With Klaus:

When Klaus heard Rebekah run out the front door he thought something was wrong with her friends. "Good god, don't let it be Caroline again." He sighed from his recliner. But when he heard a truck pull up he knew what happened.

He ran all the way to that Matt boy's house quickly. After getting a dagger to kill his stupid sister with. First she gets pregnant, and then she runs away. This was just peachy. When he got there Matt and Rebekah had just stepped over the threshold with her bags when he ran up to them.

"Let me in Donovan! I am not in the mood for this. Just give me my sister and I will return her to her coffin!" he screamed. From inside he heard Rebekah burst into tears, begging him to leave.

"You promised Nik! You told me that I could keep the baby if I found a man that would support me!" she sobbed. At his sisters pleads he softened. " Do not worry Bekah. I would never deliberately hurt you." He said softly.

As he began to leave he whispered, "Your all I have left right now." Knowing she heard he ran into the darkness in hopes of paying the ailing Caroline a quick visit.

**A/n: Hey! Sorry for not updating. School has been crazy and my dog had puppies yesterday. So, here's the next chapter. Please, please, please favorite and REVIEW and follow.**

** ~B**


End file.
